Second Chances
by agd1995
Summary: After the death of Haley, Hotch struggles with being a single parent and the the demands of his job. As time went on, feelings rose for the one person who has been there when Jack needed her the most. He never expected this to happen but was willing to explore a relationship with her but there was one problem: would she?
1. Chapter 1

From his desk he can see his part of his team working, the others were in their offices. They had been back from a case for two days and were now either looking over files or finishing reports. He could see Emily and Reid sitting at their desk. Morgan he knew was in his office that had been giving to him when he became the acting Section Chief. Rossi was at a lunch meeting with his literary agent and Garcia, his tech analyst was in her lair with her babies running searches for the other team. These people were his colleagues but more importantly they were his family. They had been through situations together that had showed how much of a family they were. The situation with Foyet had shown him that. With the death of Haley, they had been there when he needed them but none more than a certain bubbly, energetic blonde, or red, whenever the mood strikes.

She was always there to cheer him up or try too. She was there for Jack just when she knew to be. When they were away on cases, she would take jack to dinner or take him for ice cream. Jack loved spending those times with her. He always thanked her and she said none was needed. She also loved spending time with Jack. The first Christmas without Haley had been hard for Jack. No matter what he did, he couldn't bring a smile to his sons face. Christmas time had always been Haley's favorite time of the year. She was always baking cookies, decorating the house, making jack love the holiday as well. He was afraid that he would be on a case and not be there for Jack that day. He knew he needed his only parent with him. He smiled as he thought back to the Saturday before Christmas when Penelope had showed up at his apartment with bags full of baking goods and decorations. He hid a smile when jack face lit up. They had banished him from the kitchen when started baking. By the end of the night, his apartment looked like a Christmas store had thrown up everywhere and it smelled of baked cookies. His tired little boy and hug his Auntie Pen with everything he had.

Shaken out of his thoughts by a knocking at his door, he went back to the file and called for them to enter. The bubbly blonde bounced in.

"Boss man, we are headed to our favorite bar for food and drinks. You coming?"

He wanted to yes so bad but didn't know if he could spend another night watching her dance, flirty with Morgan, who she knew she loved, and laughing with the girls. How many times did she laugh over the years and it never got to him but now was another matter. She stood there staring at him with hope in her eyes and he couldn't tell her no.

"I can for a little while but I need to finish this report and then I'll meet you there."

She jumped with excitement and nodded, she turned to leave and stopped.

"If you don't show up in thirty, I will come find you and you won't like it."

He saw she meant business and he nodded. She let his office with a giggle and bounce. He shook his head and got back to work.

He got to the bar and scanned the room. Quickly found Morgan at the bar talking to a gorgeous brunette, the rest were at their usual table with drinks in front of them. He made his way toward the table and nodded at Morgan. He approached the table and sat in the only seat that was available, which was across from Penelope. She smiled when she saw him.

"I was about to go look for you Boss Man."

He lips curved just a bit at her threat. Reid asked him what he wanted to drink and stopped the waitress. Before he knew it he had a beer in front of him. He listened to the conversation as he talked with Dave. He looked at Penelope and notice she was staring at Morgan who had the brunette all over him. He saw the sadness in her eyes as she looked down. He knew she did that to control her emotions because when she looked up she had the smile plastered on her face. Her favorite song came on and she bounced in her seat.

"Come girls the dance floor is calling us." She giggled at the girls sighs.

He watched as they made their way to the floor and sat mesmerized as Penelope swayed her hips to the beat. He swallowed hard and took a sip of his beer. He vaguely heard Dave calling him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What is with you this evening?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about?"

Before he could answer the girls were back, taking sips of their dinks. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Penelope looking for Morgan and when she found him she couldn't hide her disappointment. A slower song came on and he saw Morgan lead the woman to the dance floor. Enough was enough, he thought, he stood up and went to her side.

"Care to dance?"

She looked up at him with shock in her eyes. He ignored the gasps and the jaws hanging open. She took his hand that he held out to her and pulled her behind him. When they reached the floor he pulled her into his arms close but not to close as not to make her uncomfortable. As he hand settled on her waist, he felt a jolt rock through his body. He inhaled her scent and it was sweet. As they swayed to the music, neither one of them spoke. As the song finished another song came on and she moved closer to lie her head on his chest. He moved his other hand to her waist and held her just a little more. She sighed in content. He turned to the right just a little when he locked eyes with Morgan who stumbled and stared back at him with shock in his eyes. Be broke eye contact with him and went back to breathing in her scent. The song ended and he walked her back to the table.

Morgan was already there and glared at Penelope. She felt her stiffen and she sat down.

"I'm going to head out." He said.

"I am too." Rossi said. "Ok kids don't get too smashed."

"I'm leaving too." Penelope said.

Morgan didn't offer to take her home like he expected and that angered Aaron. He knew her car was in the shop, had been for days.

"Come on Garcia, I'll drive you home."

"You don't have too Boss Man, I can catch a cab."

He sent her a look that left no room for argument and she nodded. She told everyone good bye and walked out with Aaron and Dave. He opened her door and helped her in. the drive to her apartment didn't take long and was quiet. He parked at the curbed and they got out. He walked to her door. She unlocked the door and turned to him. She stared up into his dark brown eyes.

"I had a nice time tonight, Aaron. Thank you for the dance."

With that she kissed his cheek and went inside


	2. Chapter 2

`Image of Penelope's head on his chest or the feel of her in his arms, felt so right it scared him. He had no right to feel this way since her heart belong to Morgan, it had for years. He didn't know what Morgan's problem was that he couldn't see what he had right in front of him. When she was shot, he thought that he would have finally opened his eyes but that wasn't the case. Then Lynch had come and she devoted all her attention to him. He knew it bothered Morgan but nothing changed really except for the amount of time they spent together. He acted like he could go out with anyone he wanted but Penelope wasn't allowed the same. Knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep, he sighed and got out of bed. He went to the kitchen and made coffee. It was only four in the morning. It was going to be a long day.

He walked into the bullpen at six and went straight to his office and got to work. After an hour a knock sounded at his door. He watched as Penelope came in wearing a red dress that hugged her curves. It took everything in him not scan her head to toe with his eyes. He swallowed hard.

"Morning Garcia."

"Morning Boss Man, I just came to give you the brownies I promised Jack I would make him."

For the first time he noticed the bright wrapped tin in her hand. "Thank you, I'll be sure to give them to him."

"Ok. I'll just be going to my office."

He watched as she walked out the door and his eyes followed her until she was out of sight. He sighed and went back to work. An hour later they were on their way to Georgia. An UNSUB was kidnapping women, torturing, and killing them. It was brutal looking at the pictures of the first two victims. He knew this would affect Penelope hard. He hated her seeing those photos or the ones he knew were coming, it was just a matter of time. She ran the searches for them and by the time they got to Savannah she had everything done. The team split up in various groups; Rossi and Reid going to the morgue, Emily and Morgan going to the latest crime scene, while he and JJ went to the police station.

After a long day, they went back to the hotel and he called Jessica.

"Hey Aaron."

"Hey, how is Jack?"

"He is good, let me go get him."

He heard her calling him and the shuffling of the phone. "Hi daddy."

"Hi buddy, how are you?"

"Good daddy. I miss you."

"Ah, I miss you too. How was your day?"

"It was cool. Auntie Pen brought me some brownies since you had to leave and promised she would take me to the park tomorrow after work, if it's ok with you. It's ok right daddy?"

"It's fine."

"Ok. I told her you would say yes."

"I have to go Jack. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

Jessica came back on the line. "Aaron, Penelope is taking Jack to the park and dinner."

"Yes that's ok."

"Aaron, I don't think you should let Jack get too close to Penelope."

Anger boiled in his veins at her words. This wasn't the first time she had voiced her opinion. He thought she was jealous of Jack and Penelope's relationship. It didn't help that Jack talked about his Auntie Pen so much.

"I appreciated your concern but I have asked you not to interfere were they are concerned. He loves his Auntie Pen just like he does you."

"I don't like …"

"I want Jack happy and if spending time with Penelope makes him then that's what he gets."

"I have to go."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and called Penelope.

"Hello."

She sounded sleepy and he smiles. "Penelope."

"Aaron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to call you to let you know that it's a go tomorrow with Jack."

"He told me you would say it ok." She laughed. "I told him I still needed to talk to you but I see he beat me too it."

"He told me when I talked to him tonight."

"How is it going?"

"We weren't getting anywhere so we came to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry I didn't have anything else for you."

"It's not your fault, you gave us what you could. Penelope can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure"

"When you pick up Jack tomorrow, can you stay with him at my place and take him to school in the morning."

"Yes but what happened with Jessica?"

"Nothing, I just think it would be better if he was at his own home." He said. "You still have the key I gave you."

"Yes, I do."

"Ok good. I'll speak you tomorrow. Bye Penelope."

"Bye. Aaron?"

"Yes."

"Be safe and hurry home." She whispered.

"I will."

He hung up at threw the phone on the bed.

At five thirty in the afternoon the next day, Penelope knocked on Jessica's door. She was excited to spend time with Jack and felt guilty for being so busy with cases the last two weeks that she hadn't spent any time with him. Jessica threw open the door and glared at Penelope.

"I'm here for Jack."

"He's getting his things together." She said. "I know what you are trying to do."

Taken aback by the anger in her voice, Penelope swallowed. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm sure you do."

"No I don't."

"You are using Jack to get to Aaron."

"What?" she said. "No I'm not."

"You are, admit it. Haley was the love of his life and he would never be interested in someone like you."

Jack came running to the door so she couldn't respond to her statement. He was so excited.

"Auntie Pen." He said excitedly. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to." She said hugging him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Are we going to the park?"

"The park and then dinner. Do you have your backpack for school?"

"No."

"Go get it please."

He ran to the table by the door and picked up his bag from the floor while Jessica stared at her.

"Why do you need his backpack?"

"Jack is staying with me tonight."

"What? Aaron didn't tell me anything about that."

"Well I don't see why he wouldn't. He asked me to keep Jack with me tonight and that I would drop him off at school."

"Alright a sleep over with Auntie Pen's."

"If you have a problem call Aaron."

Jack said goodbye to Jessica as he walked with Penelope to her car. She buckled him and then drove to the park. There they played on the swing set and she watched Jack play on the jungle gym. After they went to dinner which consisted of pizza and a salad for her. The remarks that Jessica had said played in her head. Jack was finished with dinner and then they went to Pen's apartment to get her a change of clothes and then went to Hotch's where she gave Jack a bath and they sat and watched a movie. Aaron called two hours after they were home.

"Hi Aaron."

"Hi Penelope. How's Jack?"

"He's good. We are watching a movie. Let me hand him the phone."

"Hi daddy."

"Hi buddy. How are you doing? How was school?"

"It was good. Auntie Pen took me to the park. Then to eat pizza for dinner. I had my bath and now we are watching a movie."

"Well I'm glad you're having fun with Auntie Pen. You listen to her and she will take you to school in the morning."

"Ok daddy. When are you coming home?"

"Soon Jack. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

He handed Penelope back the phone. "Did the searches I did help you today?"

"A little but we are all frustrated and tired. I'll call in the morning to see how Jack got off to school. Thanks Penelope for everything."

"I was happy to help."

"There are clean sheets in the hall closet for my bed."

"That's ok Aaron. I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"No Penelope. You have never slept on the couch whenever you stay with Jack."

"I thinks its best."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired."

"Penelope …"

"I'm tired Aaron. I'll let you go."

She hung up and went back to watching the movie with Jack. It was over and she read Jack a story and he fell asleep before it was over. She ran a hand over his hair and got up went to Aaron's room. She walked in and immediately smelled him. Jack had put her bag in here so she went and got her pajamas out and went to change. She didn't want to look at the mirror, so she changed as fast as she could. She pulled the blankets back and slid in. she was surrounded by Aaron and he wasn't even there. She hugged his pillow and closed her eyes as the lone tear slid out.


	3. Chapter 3

The case ended two days later, Hotch and the rest of the team were on their way back. It was two in the morning and everyone was sleeping. He should be sleeping too but he couldn't. He couldn't get Penelope out of his mind. He knew something was wrong from the way she acted. The rest of the team didn't notice because she only acted different with him. The plane landed and everyone got off and into the vehicles waiting for them. They were dropped off in the parking garage and got into their cars. He drove with a smile on his face because Penelope was there with Jack. She had been spending the last three days at his apartment. He had gotten into a fight with Jessica when she found out Jack would be spending the nights with Penelope instead of with her. He had a feeling that Penelope's problem centered on Jessica. Hotch was bound and determined to find out what exactly had happened.

He unlocked the door as quietly has he could and walked toward Jack's room. He opened the door and found Jack curled up asleep. He gave him a kiss, tucked the blanket around him, and then walked out. He went down the hall to his room and found the door halfway open. He stood in the doorway and sucked in a breath. There in the middle of his bed was Penelope, the blankets down at her feet and dressed in night shirt that barely covered her body. He smiled when he saw her hugging his pillow. He was torn between sliding in the bed with her and going to the couch. He moved to get clothes out of the dresser when she moved and opened her eyes.

"Hotch is that you?" she said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you can sleep in here, beds big enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She yawned. "I know you're tired."

He went to the bathroom and changed into some sweats and a shirt, brushed his teeth, and slid into the bed. He didn't think he could sleep with her in the bed. He just barely closed his eyes when she rolled over and hugged him, sighing.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, Pen, me too."

He fell asleep with her wrapped around him and a smile on his face.

Hotch woke up to the smell of bacon. He went to the bathroom, washed up and went to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Penelope helping Jack make pancakes. They were laughing as they flipped one and it fell to the floor.

"Uh oh." Jack said.

"No worries Jackers, we have more batter."

Jack laughed when she poured more batter in the pan. Aaron watched Jack flip his pancake without dropping it. They both cheered and he smiled. He hated to interrupt them.

"Good morning guys."

"Daddy!"

Jack squealed as he ran to Aaron who scooped him up for a hug.

"I missed you daddy."

Aaron swallowed the lump in throat with those words. They were always the same words when he came back from a case. They never ceased to cause emotions to surface.

"I missed you too, Jack. What smells good?"

"I'm helping Auntie Pen make breakfast. We made pancakes and bacon. Well I didn't make the bacon but I helped with the pancakes."

"I'm sure it tastes as good as it smells. Why don't you set the table?"

He watched as Jack ran off and made his way to Penelope. He could see the blush creep up on her skin. It was absolutely beautiful. He leaned against the counter.

"Thanks for taking care of Jack and for breakfast."

"Jack is no trouble. You know how much I love my Jackers and as for breakfast, we all have to eat."

He smiles as he turned away to get the juice and milk from the fridge. Jack helped Penelope bring everything to the table and they sat down to eat in silence, that is until Jack started talking.

"Guess what daddy? Auntie Pen is going to help sew costumes for my Thanksgiving Day play. Isn't that cool?"

Aaron had forgot that Thanksgiving was three weeks away and he had no idea what he was going to do. Last year they went to Jessica's but with the tension between them, he wasn't going to this year. He looked at Penelope.

"I hope I didn't overstep here, but Jack showed me a paper that he received at school asking for volunteers so I volunteered. It's just this Saturday and I will be sewing pilgrims and Indian costumes."

"If you have the time and want to do it, then be my guest. But you do know you don't have to."

"I know but Jack was really excited. If it's ok with you, I would like him to go with me."

"That's fine. Are you finished Jack?" Jack nodded. "Take your plate to the sink and go get dressed for school. Auntie Pen will take you."

He did as he was told and ran to his room. Aaron took that moment to study Penelope. She was blushing under his gaze and that turned him on and made wonder if the blush was all over her body.

"What's wrong Penelope?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to a profiler. I know something is wrong and I know it has something to do with Jessica. Since that first night asked you to keep Jack with you, you've been distant. It's only me you are distant with."

"Jessica said some things that upset me. Please don't ask me to tell you because I won't."

He gazed at her and knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. He didn't want to make her cry and that was the look that was on her face. He decided to change the subject.

"Strauss gave us the next two days. We just have to go in today to do some paperwork."

"That's good Boss Man but I still need to go in and if I'm dropping Jack off I better go get dressed."

"Go get ready, I'll clean up the kitchen."

She smiled and walked off. He got off and loaded the dishwasher and cleaned the counters. By the time he was done both Penelope and Jack were ready.

"Have a good day, Jack and I'll be there to pick you up. Maybe we can go to the park for a little bit."

"Yay! Can Auntie Pen come too?"

"Ah Jack, I would love too but I think you and your daddy need to spend some time together. I will see you on Saturday."

"Ok." He muttered.

It broke Penelope's heart to hear him so dejected but she knew she need to back away a little.

"Bye Aaron. I'll see you at work."

He stayed staring at the door after they left and knew he needed to have a talk with Jessica and one with Penelope. He just didn't know how the latter one would go when he told her what he wanted to. He went to get showered and get to work. He needed to get his paperwork done so he could have the two days to think about what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and a very Happy New Year. A sincere thanks to all who read, follow, and favorite this story.**

Penelope lay in her bed later that night thinking about Aaron. She doesn't know when it happened but she had fell in love with her boss, her superior, one Aaron Hotchner. For as long as she could remember, she was in love with Derek. Sure he flirted and talked dirty to her but that was as far as it went, no matter how hard she wished. She just didn't know when she fell out of love with him.

She thought back to the day she found out that Haley took Jack and left Aaron. She couldn't understand how a woman could leave him. The only time she could remember Aaron smiling is when Haley would bring Jack for a visit. Penelope knew she didn't like Aaron's long hours, or the days he was on a case. She couldn't understand why he put himself in danger day in and day out. She gave an ultimatum and when he came back, she was gone. He gave Haley the divorce she wanted and saw Jack only on the days she would allow. When he was home, she knew he made Jack a priority. Jack would sometimes come to work with Aaron and he would spend the day in her office playing with the things she had bought for him. He was never bored.

When Haley was murdered, everyone was listening and it broke her heart to know that Jack was left without a mother and Aaron was left with just the memories of love for Haley. She knew he would blame himself for bringing that monster into their lives. Penelope's emotions ran from sadness and anger. The anger was aimed at the woman that couldn't appreciate the man that loved her. She always thought of the same question: _How could you not understand and love the man that you married. How could she not know what kind of man Aaron Hotchner was?_

So what did she do? She made it her mission in life to make sure Jack had the mother figure or at least a mother figure when he wanted or needed one. Penelope knew he had Haley's sister, Jessica, but sometimes Jack would tell her that he didn't feel comfortable there. Especially when Haley's parents would be there visiting. They always talked bad about Aaron when they didn't think Jack was listening. Jack was always listening. He would tell her and she would have to promise not tell his daddy.

She thought back to the words Jessica told her the other day. She was not using Jack to get to Aaron. She loved Jack and she always would be Auntie Pen. She knew Aaron would never fall for someone like her. She slightly overweight, quirky, and wore loud colorful clothes. He would never fall for her just like Derek had never saw her as anything other than his best friend. She felt sad about that. He was her boss and she didn't want to jeopardize her job or his

She turned over and the clock read 1:00 am and she still wasn't asleep. She decided to get her a drink of water and then try to go back to sleep. She was just settling in bed when her phone went off. She looked and gasped.

**Are you awake? –A**

She waited a couple of seconds before she answered.

**Yes I can't sleep. – P**

**I want, no need to talk to you, privately. – A**

She swallowed before she answered.

**Ok when do you want to talk? – P**

**Can you come by for lunch tomorrow? – A**

**Yes is one ok? –P**

**Perfect. See you then. Get some sleep! – A**

**Night Boss Man. – P**

She rolled over and went to sleep with a frown on her face.

In the morning she dressed carefully for her lunch date with Aaron. She knew the team was still on the days off so they wouldn't be hounding her with questions. She was sitting in her office at work when a message came to her phone. It was a picture of Jack eating a pancake with a smiley face on it. The message read: _Look what Jack asked me to make him for breakfast. He said it reminded him of your smiling face._ She giggled and blushed. She sent a message back telling Aaron to tell Jack that picture made her smile. She got to work on the searches the B Team wanted help with. That pretty much kept her busy until lunch.

She left and drove to Aaron's. She was nervous and curious. She didn't know what he wanted to talk about. She hoped it had nothing to do with Jack but she suspected it had to do with Jessica. She pulled up to his apartment building and parked, she took a deep breath and got out of her car. She entered the lobby and took the elevator to his floor. She got off and walked to the door. She knocked and heard the footsteps coming. The door opened and Aaron stood there dressed in dark blue jeans and a dark blue polo. Penelope couldn't breathe, he looked so good.

"Come in. I wasn't sure you would come." He said as he stepped aside.

"Why wouldn't come? You said we had to talk."

"I did and we do but I thought we would eat first. I ordered Chinese since I know you like it."

"Sounds good."

"What would you like to drink? I have water, soda, juice, and wine."

"Uh, soda is fine."

She sat at the table and watched him grab a couple of sodas, glasses, utensils, and plates. She watched with amusement as he tried to juggle all those things. He set everything down and started open the cartons of food. After they filled their plates with food, they ate in silence. It was awkward and nerve wracking. She placed her fork down and stared at Aaron.

"Please tell me what you wanted to talk about. It's killing me not knowing. I don't know if it's bad or good."

He looked at her and then set his fork down. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Penelope, I've had a lot of things happen in my life these last couple of years. You have been there for me and jack when we needed you the most, especially Jack. Somewhere along the way, something happened. I fell for a woman who I never thought would give me the time of day. I started falling for a woman when I saw how she treated my son like he was her own. I started falling for a woman who puts herself before others, even people she doesn't know." He stopped when he saw Penelope crying. He picked her hand and held it in his. "I started falling for a woman when I least expected it. I can't fight these feelings anymore and I don't want to. I'm fallen for you Penelope and I would like to explore a relationship with you if you feel the same way."

She looked down at their entwined hands and looked back up at him. "I don't know when it happened to me either, but I fell for you too, Aaron. To be honest with you, I'm scared. Look at me and look at you. Out of all the women in the world, why would you fall for me? I'm overweight, old, and I'm the total opposite of you."

"First off, don't say negative things about yourself. Second, you are not overweight. I happen to like your curves, third I'm way older than you and lastly, haven't you ever heard of opposites attract. I don't care about any of those things. I like you for you."

"I like you too Aaron but your my boss. What about the Frat rules? I don't want to lose my job or get transferred and I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"I understand that. Answer me one question. Do you want to explore these feeling we seem to have for each other?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then let me worry about everything else." He said. "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Yes, but what about Jack?"

"I have a babysitter lined up."

"Aaron, you can't just leave him with anyone?"

He smiled and ran a finger down her nose. "I've used her before and he knows her. She lives on the 2nd floor. Jack likes her, especially her dog."

Penelope giggled and that sound made Aaron smile. She reached out and touched his cheek. "You should smile more often, Aaron. It makes you even more handsome."

He blushed and she laughed out loud. He let go of her hand and they finished eating. They talked about Jack and how excited he was for Saturday. She left with a spring in her step: she was going on a date with one Aaron Hotchner.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope sits in her apartment waiting for Aaron to pick her up. She has been on countless dates and has never felt like this. She came home and took a bubble bath, painted her toe nails a deep wine color, applied her make-up carefully, and slipped in a black dress that went to her knees and hugged her curves like a glove. She left her blonde hair down in big ringlets and added a black flower hairclip to her hair. She added a bit of color to her outfit by wearing five inch deep wine colored peep toe stilettos. She didn't know where they were going but she knew Aaron and knew it would be somewhere fancy. A knock on her door startled her. She took a deep breath and headed to the door, she swung it open and found herself staring into the dark brown eyes of her date.

"Oh wow, Penelope, you look stunning."

"Thank you, come in."

He handed her the flowers he had in his hand. "For you." She smelled the lilies and went to get a vase. She left then on the counter and turned to Aaron to find him smiling at her.

"Ready, we have a reservation at 7:30."

"Let me get my purse."

She went to her room, took one last look in the mirror and grabbed her purse. They walked to Aaron's SUV and he opened the door for her. They drove to the restaurant in silence. The silence was both overwhelming and comforting. They have known each other for years and knew just about everything there was to know. Pulling up into the Italian restaurant that had valet parking, they entered and were immediately shown to their table. They ordered wine and Penelope looked around.

"This place is lovely. I have never been here."

"Dave recommended this place a while back. I have never been either. I thought it was perfect for our first date."

She blushed and smiled at him. They ordered dinner and talked about everything they could think of except work. That subject was taboo. After dinner he took her to a jazz club. They had been there for all of ten minutes when he asked her to dance. He pulled her into his arms as close as he could and she fit perfectly in his arms. With his hands on her waist and her head just under his chin, the moved in sync. Her body molded to his and he sighed in content. They moved in perfect harmony as the songs continued. Aaron was finding it harder and harder not to let his hands wander. He was barely holding on to his sanity. The song ended and he took back to their table. They ordered drinks and sat next to each other with Aaron's arm around her. She leaned into him. They danced to a few more songs before he decided it was time to go. Penelope noticed he was driving toward his place.

"Aaron, I um and not ready to go to your place. Can you please take me home?"

"I'm sorry for assuming things."

She felt bad about hurting his feelings but she didn't want to jump into bed with him. This was all still new to her and she had to be honest with herself, she was scared. He parked at the curb and walked her to the door. She asked him to come inside. He shut the door and stared at her.

"I want to explain why I didn't want to go to your place."

"You don't have to."

"I feel like I do." She said. "All the relationships I've had over the years, I've always jumped into. I don't want that for us. I want more, for us. You have to understand this is all new to me. You're my boss but you're also the man I love. I have loved for a while now and I don't want to be hurt or you to be hurt. I know we have known each other for a long time but this is different. We aren't just friends anymore, we are crossing that line. I don't want to get to a place where I don't have you in my life if things don't work out."

He walks closer to her and saw her eyes watery with unshed tears. He put his large hands on her cheeks.

"Pen, I understand how you feel. I was wrong to assume we would be sleeping together tonight. I know you are scared about our relationship, I am too a little. I know we will make it because we know each other and know how demanding our jobs are."

She smiled at him and leaned her head towards his and touched his lips and then drew back. They stared into each other's eyes: light brown to darker ones. He pulled her closer and his lips lowered to hers. He put all the passion he had been holding onto into the kiss. She opened her mouth and his tongue wasted no time sliding into her mouth. She moaned and he pulled her closer. He broke the kiss when they both needed air.

"I better go. I still need to pick up Jack."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow at work. Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time."

Three weeks passed and Aaron and Penelope spent every free moment together. Either going out as a couple or going out with Jack. Penelope always made sure that Jack was included on their weekends together. Thanksgiving was approaching and they were given the week off, which they rarely got. She spent the day with Jack who was helping her with the pies and they were having fun. The music was on and they were dancing around the kitchen. They didn't hear the doorbell ring or the door open until she turned around and saw Jessica standing in the kitchen. She turned the radio off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the doorbell."

"I'm not surprised. What are you doing?"

Penelope looked at Jack who was staring at his Aunt Jessica. She felt bad for Jack because he knew Jessica was mad.

"Jack, go to your room and finish watching the movie from earlier."

He didn't say anything as he ran to his room. Penelope waited to hear the door close before she addressed Jessica. She didn't want Jack to hear anything but she suspected he was going to listen anyway.

"What can I do for you, Jessica?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm cooking for tomorrow."

"I thought Aaron was going to his friends, Dave's house for Thanksgiving."

"I don't know what he told you but I am cooking for the three of us tomorrow."

"You think you made yourself at home here. I invited Aaron to my house for Thanksgiving and expected him to go. My parents are going to be there and they want to see Jack."

"I'm sure that Aaron wouldn't mind taking Jack to your house after we have eaten."

"Are you now making decisions when it comes to Jack?"

"Look Jessica, I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to come between you and Jack …"

"Believe me you won't. You just want in Aarons pants, that you are using Jack to do it."

Having enough, Penelope told her what she really thought.

"I think you are jealous because you want Aaron and don't like that he didn't pay any attention to you. I know you told him that you would be there for Jack if he decided to go back to work. I think you are the one using Jack as a way to get to Aaron …"

Penelope couldn't say anymore because Jessica had slapped her and slapped her hard. They didn't hear Jack running down the hall.

"Stop, get away from her."

He pushed Jessica away from Penelope and ran back to Penelope. He hugged her around the waist.

"Jack, look at me." Penelope said kneeling on the floor at his level. "I'm fine. See."

"She hit you."

"It's ok. It was an accident."

"No it wasn't. I heard her." he said sniffling.

"What is going on here?" Aaron's voiced boomed through the apartment making Jessica jump.

"Daddy, Aunt Jessica was yelling at Auntie Pen and then she slapped her. Make her go away."

Aaron looked at Jessica then at Penelope. He walked closer to Penelope and saw the hand print on her cheek.

"Jack, why don't you take Auntie Pen to the bathroom and get her cold wash cloth for her cheek."

"Ok daddy."

He grabbed Pen's hand and led her down the hallway. She didn't look back at Aaron. She would let him deal with Jessica.

Aaron waited for them to go into the bathroom when he rounded on Jessica.

"I don't know what your problem is but I won't tolerate you hitting my girlfriend, especially in front of my son."

"What? Are you serious? She's your girlfriend now. Can't you see she's just using Jack to get to you? Really Aaron for such a good profiler you can't even see what is happening in front you."

"All I see in front of me is woman that is jealous. It doesn't take being a profiler to see that. I asked you once to leave Pen alone. She makes me happy but she also makes Jack happy. I've fallen in love with her and if you can't accept that then that is your problem. Don't ever come between me and my family. I think you need to go."

She turned to leave and reached for the door when he spoke again.

"Oh by the way, tell your parents if they want to see Jack tomorrow then they need to come here in the evening without you."

He turned and started walking to his bedroom where he would find them when he heard the door slam. He opened the door and sure enough he found them on his bed curled up together. Jack had his head on her chest while Penelope had her eyes closed with tears falling. He went to sit beside her on the bed. He touched her cheek and she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

"I love you too, Auntie Pen."

She chuckled. "Ah Jackers, I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron woke up at six to put the turkey in the oven and couldn't go back to sleep. He stayed up quiet late trying to calm Jack down, trying to explain that Jessica didn't mean anything by what she said. He was so upset that his Auntie Pen was hurt. Penelope tried to reassure him that she was ok but the handprint on her face said otherwise. After they finally got Jack to sleep, Aaron wanted to talk about what happened but Penelope didn't want to. He let it go and they cleaned up the kitchen and went to sleep. Now he sat in the dark thinking about the woman in his bed. He knew Jessica hurt her feelings and he also knew she felt awful for the things she said. He had wanted this holiday to be special for her, for them. This was their first holiday they would spend as a couple. Now it was marred because of Jessica's visit and he still had Haley's parents coming this evening. Who knew what Jessica had told them or how they would react to Penelope presence in Jack's life. He didn't hear her until she sat down next to him.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just thinking. I put the turkey in the oven like you asked and then I came and sat here."

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to say those things. I …"

"Baby please. I know you didn't. Jessica never should have hit you. I'm the one that should apologize."

"Why, you didn't hit me." She whispered. "Let's just forget it and put it behinds us. Let's go back to bed before a certain little man wakes us up to see the parade."

He chuckled and stood up pulling Penelope behind him. They slid into bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

Penelope sat on the couch with Jack watching the parade. He was excited to see the different floats. They laughed and laughed as the time went on. Their dinner was ready and they sat down to eat. Aaron said a prayer and they ate. Penelope was told her food was good and she was happy. They cleaned up after dessert and had started to watch the first Christmas movie on their list when the doorbell rang. Aaron looked and Penelope and then looked down at Jack. Penelope lowered down the TV while Aaron went to answer the door: there stood Haley's parents. He hadn't seen them since Jack's birthday earlier in the year.

"Jim, Alice come in."

"Aaron." Jim said.

They came in and stopped when they saw Jack snuggled against Penelope. He had his little head buried in Penelope's blouse. He would peek at his grandparent's then hide his face. Pen whispered something in his ear and he smiled at her and then ran to give his grandparents a hug.

"Jack, you are getting so big." Alice said.

"You look like your mother every time I see you." Jim said.

"Jim, Alice, I like you to meet Penelope Garcia, my girlfriend."

Pen rose and stuck out her hand so she could shake theirs but lowered her when they didn't offer theirs. Pen kept the smile on their face.

"It's nice to meet you both." She said. "Would like some desert?"

"No thank you." Alice said. "Jack, how was your day?"

"Good. I watched the parade with Auntie Pen and then she cooked a big dinner. It was so yummy. She also made my favorite; brownies for dessert."

"I see. That's good." Alice said. "We missed you at Aunt Jessica's today."

Jack didn't respond but scooted off his grandmother's lap and went to crawl up Pen's, who was seated next to Aaron. Alice and Jim stared shocked at Jack. He was clinging to Pen as if she was his life line. Aaron could tell from the way looked they did not like jack so close to Pen. Jim looked at Alice then turn back to Aaron.

"Alice and I will be here until Sunday and we want to spend at least one day with Jack."

"I don't see a problem with that, what day did you have in mind?"

"Tomorrow. We would like to keep him overnight."

"No." shouted Jack.

All four adults looked at Jack, stunned at his outburst.

"Jack, we don't shout." Aaron said.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to go tomorrow. We are supposed to go get the Christmas tree tomorrow." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Jackers." Pen said. "We can go Saturday when you get back."

"NO, you promised Auntie Pen and you have never broken your promise."

The look on Jack's face crushed Pen's heart. She didn't know they would ask to keep Jack on Friday.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know but I did promise Jack that we would go pick out a Christmas tree tomorrow and decorate the apartment."

"Look, I don't know …"

"Jack, why don't you go and play in your room while we talk."

Jack looked at Pen and she smiled at him and nodded. "It's ok."

Aaron watched Jack run to his room and shut the door. He turned to Jim and Alice with the Hotchner glare, which intimidated people.

"Before you say one word, let me remind you that you are in my home and you will not disrespect Pen or me in my home. She didn't know you would ask for see Jack tomorrow. We will take him and do the things we promised him and you can get him Saturday after lunch and keep him until lunch time on Sunday and we will pick him up. I take it you are staying with Jessica."

"Jessica told us all about the floozy you were dating." Alice said as Pen gasped. "We don't approve of you having Jack around her. She's not his mother and she never will be."

Aaron stood up and pulled Pen up with him, keeping her hand in his.

"I don't know what Jessica told you and I don't really care. I want you to apologist to Pen for calling her a floozy …"

"It's ok Aaron." She whispered.

"No Pen, it's not. Nobody disrespects you like that in my house much less in front of me."

"I will not apologize. I don't want her near my grandson."

"Who do you think was here for Jack when he needed his mother? Who do you think was here for Jack even before I knew what he needed? Who has been the rock that Jack needed. Who do you think got Jack to laugh after his mother died? It sure wasn't you or Jessica. Sure she takes of Jack when I'm away but she isn't the only one. He loves his Auntie Pen more than anything and she loves him. Do you know how hard it was for me and Jack after Haley died? Pen was the one who brought Jack out of his shell. I suggest you get used to seeing her in Jack's life. I love her and she will forever be a part of Jack's life."

"I'm would never try to replace Haley. I know who is mother is and so does Jack." Pen whispered.

"I think it's time for you two to leave." He said. "Jack, come out and say goodbye your grandparents."

Jack came running out of his room and straight to Pen. He held onto her as he looked up to grandparents.

"We will pick you up at noon Saturday." Jim said. "Now come give us a hug."

He did as he was told and hugged them. He waved at them as they walked out the door. Aaron, Pen, and Jack went back to watching the movie. After Jack fell asleep, Pen and Aaron cleaned up the kitchen, putting away the leftovers. They each took a bath and when Aaron came out of the bathroom, Pen was already laying down. He made sure the apartment was locked up and the slide into the bed, pulling Pen against him. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent.

"I love you, Pen."

"I know. I love you too, Aaron." She whispered. "I'm not trying to take her place."

"I know, baby, I know.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday morning after breakfast, Pen, Aaron, and Jack spent the morning looking for the perfect tree. They went to different lots and after finding nothing they all could agree on they went to the nursery. There they found a beautiful tree that they all agreed on. Jack was jumping up and down when the workers tied it to the top of the SUV. Next they had lunch and then went to find decorations for the tree. After spending two hours buying decoration, they went home to decorate. After getting the tree in the apartment, Jack told Aaron he wanted it in front of the window. Pen made hot chocolate while Aaron and Jack got the tree in the stand. Pen laughed when Aaron got wrapped up in the lights. They started putting the decorations when Pen had a thought.

"Jack, do you want to put anything on the tree that your mom put on her trees?"

He looked at his dad and then back at Pen and nodded. She smiled that infectious smile that anyone smiling.

"Aaron, can you get the boxes from closet Jack to look through."

He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her. "You are the best."

"I know." She giggled then turn to Jack. "More Chocolate."

"Can I have more marshmallows, please."

"You sure can."

Aaron brought the boxes he had in the hall closet out for Jack to look through. Pen sat and watched Aaron and Jack look through the boxes. Jack found the angel that Haley always used and looked at his daddy.

"Daddy, can I put the angel on the tree. You said mommy was an angel now and if I out this on the tree it will be like she is here with me."

Pen couldn't hold her tears back and they silently ran down her face as she watched Aaron pull Jack into his lap and hugged him.

"Of course you can. It's your tree too. You need to remember what I told you. Your mommy is always with you. She's in here." he touched Jack's heart.

After that emotional moment, Jack was hanging the stockings and Pen was making dinner when Jack gasped.

"Auntie Pen, we don't have a stocking with your name on it."

She came out of the kitchen and smiled at Jack.

"That's ok, Jackers. As long as you have one so Santa can fill it."

He looked at Aaron who shrugged his shoulders and then winked at him. Dinner consisted of turkey club sandwiches, another movie, and then bed for Jack. As Aaron tucked Jack in bed he reminded him about his stay with his grandparents.

"Do you have your bag packed for tomorrow?"

"Yes daddy." He said. "Do I have to go?"

"I'm not going to make you go if you don't want to but they love and miss you. They just want to spend some time with you. They miss your mommy and you are all they have left of her."

Aaron watched Jack think about what he said and then nodded. He laid down and Pen walked in to kiss him goodnight.

"Night Jackers, I love you."

"I love you Auntie Pen. Are you going to be with daddy when he comes to pick me up?"

"I will, now go to sleep."

He smiled at then turned on his side and Aaron shut the door. He went to living room and found Pen sitting in front of the tree. He sat behind her and she leaned back against him. He wrapped his hands around her.

"What's wrong?"

"The people that know about us don't want us together, what's going to happen when the team and the rest of the FBI find out about us?"

"It doesn't matter what they think. As for the team, they can either be happy for us or not. As long as things don't change at work between us, I don't see a problem. You are worried about Morgan?"

"No, not really. I mean for the longest time, I was in love with him but I knew he was never going to feel the same. As time went on, I realized we would just be friends. It's better that way. He loves me and I love him but not in the way I love you. I feel so happy and safe when I'm with you. I know we haven't been intimate yet but …"

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not rushing you. I know you want things to be different with us I understand that. I will always protect you and Jack. I love you so much Pen. I don't know when it happened but I'm glad it did. Now tell me what you want for Christmas."

"Me, I want nothing. I already have you and Jack, what more could I ask for."

He kissed the side of her neck and she giggled but soon turned to moans when started kissing his way down from her neck. He stopped took a deep breath and kissed the top of her hair.

"Let's get ready for bed."

She nodded and he stood up and held out his hand for her. He pulled her up and went to lock up as she made her way to the bedroom and to the shower. He laid on the bed and tried not to think of Pen naked in the shower. It was hard but he came up with an idea. After they dropped Jack off, they would go shopping for Jack and then he would take her out to dinner, then a movie or some dancing. He smiled and deep in his thoughts when he heard Pen's voice.

"What are you smiling about?"

He looked at her and groaned. She was wearing one of his FBI shirts and nothing else. He loves it when she wore his clothes but her in just a shirt and panties was driving him crazy. She giggled and walked closer to the bed.

"We are going on a date tomorrow night and I'm coming up with ideas for what we can do after dinner."

"We are?"

"Yes but first we are going to go Christmas shopping for Jack and whoever else we need to."

"I only have Jack, henry, you, and the team."

"Ok. I have Jack, you, henry, and the team. I also have to get a gift for Jessica and Haley's parents from Jack."

"Let's just do the kids tomorrow. I need to do some investigating before I get gifts for the team."

"Sounds good."

Aaron went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. Pen was laying down waiting for Aaron to come out when she heard the door open. He came out just a pair of boxers that left little to the imagination. Her gaze traveled from his boxers up his body, lingering for a minute on his well-defined chest and arms. Who knew that all those muscles were hiding under those suits and to think it was all hers. He smirked when her eyes locked with his and she blushed. He turned off the light and crawled into bed beside her. She automatically snuggled up next to him with her head on his chest. She ran her fingers through the light dusting of black hair that covered his chest while he ran his hand up and down her back. She looked up at him.

"I love you Aaron."

"I love you too, Pen."


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday proved to be trying when Alice came to pick up Jack, Jessica was with her. Pen wanted to go wait in the bedroom but Aaron held onto her hand so she couldn't move. Jack saw Jessica and didn't want to go but he reluctantly left. Jessica gave Pen and Aaron a glare but didn't say anything. They left and soon Pen and Aaron left too. They went to the mall and shopped for Jack and Henry. They bought toys, clothes, and shoes for Jack and clothes and toys for Henry. She found a pair of purple stilettos that she wanted but she also found a pair of black boots with a five inch heel she said she desperately needed. Aaron laughed as she was indecisive about buying them. Finally she said no and left pulling Aaron behind her. He made a mental note of which shoes she wanted and he was going to come back and get them.

They had a late lunch and then went to Aaron's apartment. She went to the bedroom and hid the bags in the closet. She looked up and noticed how her clothes were hung up next to his. She spent more time here than she did her own apartment. She didn't miss her apartment because she felt safe when she was here with Aaron. She hadn't felt safe in her apartment since she was shot. No one knew that, not even Derek. She didn't want them to worry about her and she knew they would. She sat on the bed lost in her thoughts and didn't hear him until he sat on the bed.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was thinking about everything. You know the hostility with Haley's family."

"They'll get over it or they won't" he said turning her face to look at him. "Pen, you are the best thing that has happened to me and Jack since Haley died. He loves you and I love you. I can't not see you in my life."

"I just don't like being the cause for all that anger. I love Jack and would never try to take Haley's place. Jack knows who is mommy is and was. We talk about her all the time. I am just worried that he will have anger towards his family if he hears anything negative about me. Look how he got when Jessica slapped me."

"He's very protective of his Auntie Pen, it's a Hotchner trait."

She smiled and leaned to kiss him on the lips. "And I love you for it."

"We need to get ready, we have a dinner reservation at seven."

They went their separate ways to get ready. Pen banishing Aaron to Jack's room to get ready. She pulled out her purple wrap dress that showed of her curves and cleavage enough to be considered sexy not slutty. After showering and straighten her curly hair she slipped the dress on and immediately thought about the purple stilettos she saw in the store. She groaned and knew they would be perfect with this dress. She slipped on her five inch black stilettos and grabbed her evening bag. When she walked into the living room Aaron turned to her and his jaw dropped. She got nervous.

"Wow, Pen, you look gorgeous," she blushed. "I'm going to have a hard time concentrating tonight."

"Thank you. You look handsome too."

He did look handsome dressed in a midnight blue dress shirt, black slacks. He didn't have a tie or jacket because he knew Pen preferred him without those two things. She said they made him look stuffy and when she was in they were at work it was ok. Outside of work she did want Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, she wanted Aaron Hotchner, her boyfriend. He leaned in to kiss her quickly not wanting to ruin her lipstick. He drove to the restaurant holding on to her hand. Once seated, he scooted his chair over and didn't let go of her hand. The looked at one menu together, deciding on what to get. He ordered her favorite wine for them both. They talked about everything except work. That was one rule they had; work stayed at work and not in their personal time.

Their dinner arrived and they fed each other from their plates and shared dessert. The restaurant had a small dance floor so the spent the next hour dancing. As they swayed to the music Pen laid her head on his chest while he rested his head against her head, even with five inch heels, he still ahead taller than her. They quietly headed home and walked in. Aaron locked the door and Pen took him by the hand and lead him to the bedroom. Pen stared into Aaron's eyes and walked up to him. She laid her hands on his chest and tilted her head to kiss him. He gathered in his arms and crushed her to him, his mouth ravaging hers. She moaned as he slid down the zipper to her dress. He pushed it off her shoulders and watched it slide down her body. His eyes roamed her body and when she looked up at him, she saw the hunger in his eyes and that made her shiver, not disgust at the scars on her body from when she was shot.

He stood there while she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, planting a kiss as she exposed his skin, kissing each scar she came upon. As she undid his pants and pushed them down, she slid her hands in his boxers and he moaned. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He looked at her and whispered "beautiful" before he climbed the bed and hovered over her. He kissed her with all the passion he had, making her moan, and he started kissing his way down her body. When he reached her breasts he smiled seeing the sexy purple front hook bra. Pushing the bra cups aside he groaned before latching his mouth to one very tight rosy nipple. Pen arch her back with his warm mouth took her nipple into it. Her breath came out in shallow pants as ran his tongue around her nipple. He moved his mouth down her body, trailing kisses as he went. When he reached the top of her purple lace panties he saw the wet spot and smiled. It excited him that he could get her so wet. He got on his knees and grab her panties dragging them slowly down her legs until they were off. She blushed when he threw them over his shoulder and blushed more when he looked at her.

"My God, Pen. You are exquisite. You are all wet and it's all for me. Open for me, baby."

She whimpered but did as he asked. He scooted down until he was eye level with her best kept secret. He blew on her and she shivered as she called his name. The first swipe of tongue had her arching off the bed. When he drew her clitoris in his mouth, she fisted the duvet in her hands and whimpered. He was relentless; sucking and nipping her. With his mouth on her clit, he pushed a finger into her. Her wall clamped down on him and he groaned. He moved in finger in out of her and he could feel her orgasm coming. Her legs began to tremble and tighten and then he bit down gently on her clit and she comes screaming his name. Before she can even come down from her. He stands up. Sheds his boxer and moves over her. With her hands entwined with his he covers her body with his and slowly enters her. He watches her eyes grow big and when he all the way seated in her, he presses his forehead to hers. She looks into his eyes and a tear falls out of both eyes. Thinking he hurt, he goes to move but she shakes her head. He slowly begins to move. She wraps her legs around him making go deeper. She gasps while he groans.

"Aw baby, you're so tight, so wet."

"Aaron, please."

He thrusts in and out slowly, he wanted this to last but she had other plans. With her hands on his muscled back, she met each of his thrusts.

"Aaron, please."

"What do you need, baby?" he grunted.

"Faster, harder."

He looked at her and gave her what she needed. Her moans spurred him on, her nails raking his back made him hotter. He could feel her tighten around him and knew she was close. He was too, he could feel it by the way the base of his spine started tingling.

"Oh … Aaron … so …. Oh… "

"Pen … baby … oh …. God … close …"

He reached down between them and lightly pinched her clit and that little movement sent Pen flying over the edge.

"Aarooooon!"

He followed seconds behind her.

"Pennnnn."

He stilled as he cum released inside her hot body. Lying on her he wrapped his arms around her body and she did the same. He rolled them over, still connected, until she was laying on him. He could feel the tears hitting his chest. The thought that he made her cry was an unbearable feeling. He ran his hand down her back.

"What' wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head no because she couldn't find the words or better yet, the words wouldn't come out. He continues to stroke her back until he didn't feel anymore tears. She shivered and with his feet he brought blanket at the end of the bed to cover them. He didn't, no couldn't let her go. He was afraid she would leave and never come back. After some time had passed, she spoke.

"I'm sorry I ruined the moment."

"Baby, you didn't ruin the moment. I'm sorry for making you cry."

"I just didn't know it could be like that."

"It isn't. It was never like that for me, only with you."

"Really?"

"Really, I love you baby, more than anything."

"I love you too, Aaron, so much.

They spent the rest of the night showing each other how much they love one another.


End file.
